


Birds of a Feather...

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being brothers means sharing hot cocoa on a cold night, when life doesn't seem to be going your way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather...

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://candyflosskillr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://candyflosskillr.livejournal.com/)**candyflosskillr** who asked for "Tim and Dick being brotherly and cute," and "anything involving food and eating." -- I hope you like it! :) [And yeah, the title kinda sucks. Heh.]

Robin lowered his binoculars, yawning soundly. He'd spent most of the night here in an abandoned building, surveilling activity in a normally abandoned warehouse across the street, which wasn't quite as empty tonight as it normally should have been. So far, however, he hadn't seen - or heard - anything suspicious enough for him to intervene, or to report back to Batman.

Resisting the urge to rip off his domino mask so he could run at his tired, dry eyes, Robin shifted positions slightly then lifted the binoculars back up to his face. Blindly, he reached for the bottle of water he'd left on the floor beside him, and closed his hand around what he expected to be a plastic container half-filled with roughly room-temperature liquid. What he felt, however, was a warm object that was neither the right size or texture. With a gasp, he looked to his side, dropping his binoculars in his lap.

"Hey, little brother," said an almost smug-looking Nightwing, sitting right there next to him. "Wondered how long it'd take before you noticed I was there."

Mouth still hanging open in surprise, Robin looked from Nightwing to the metallic thermos he'd grabbed a moment before. "What--?" he asked, confusion obvious on his face.

"Hot cocoa," Nightwing told him, pointing to the thermos.

"You--what? Why?"

Nightwing gave a small shrug. "Thought you might be cold. Probably bored, too."

"So you...brought be a thermos of cocoa?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. No matter how he thought about it, this made very little sense at all.

"Well, no _just_ cocoa," Nightwing told him, reaching into a backpack from which he pulled a large plastic container. "I also brought some pot-roast." Catching Robin's suspicious expression, he immediately added, "Don't worry, I didn't make it, I promise! It's Alfred's."

"Okay," said Robin slowly, "so you mean to tell me that you made the trip from Blüdhaven to the Manor to raid Alfred's fridge, then all the way back here to bring me a warm meal?"

"Blüdhaven is only a few miles away," Nightwing said in a tone that sounded just a little too defensive. "And the food is for sharing," he added, pulling a couple of forks from his bag.

Eyes narrow, searching, Robin took a long appraising look at his older brother. "Did you and Babs break up again?" he finally asked, head cocked to the side.

"Something like that," Nightwing mumbled, staring intensely at the utensils in his hands.

Robin mouthed a silent "Oh," then after a long pause, awkwardly asked, "Do you, uh... do you want to _talk_ about it? Maybe?"

Nightwing looked up and shrugged. "I don't know... Do _you_ want to talk about why you're stuck here doing surveillance in person when Batman could easily have installed cameras and microphones instead?"

"Right... Gotcha."

"How about we eat instead?" Nightwing said, tossing Robin one of the forks.

Robin picked up the container, teared the lid off it, and eagerly stabbed a potato with his fork. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

 

=> End.


End file.
